


All My Love

by LJF



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Letters, Plot Twists, Short One Shot, because spoilers, characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF
Summary: I just...... miss you both. So much.He stares at the ocean and wonders when he'll be able to go home.(Not that he doesn't love what he's doing. He does. He just wishes they could be here too.)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	All My Love

_Dear Xin,_

_How is your garden doing? I remember you always have the most beautiful flowers, all year round. Pick the prettiest one and give it to your mother for me, would you?_

_Is everything going well at school? That mean girl-- Bao, wasn't it?-- isn't still bothering you anymore, is she? (Remember to tell Sifu Chang if she does, bullying is_ not _okay.) Are you having any trouble with your lessons? If it's history or math, I might be able to help, but I'm afraid science and literature are beyond me._

_Are you having fun? Don't forget about me, okay?_

_Oh! I was just looking at a calendar, and I realized that your birthday's coming up next week. I can't believe you're nearly ten years old-- time really does fly. My baby's growing up. Before long, you'll be a young woman, and I'll have to scare all the boys away, won't I? (Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady.) I guess that means I'll have to come home soon, doesn't it?_

_I miss you so much, little one._

_Love,_

_Dad_

  


_My Dearest Aiko,_

_I was staring out at the waves tonight-- they're so beautiful, you know-- and all I could think was that no ocean view could ever be as beautiful as you. Darling, I wish you were here. Or I was there. Whatever brings you back into my arms sooner._

_It's been nearly a year since I was last home. I miss the sound of your voice, singing lullabies to Xin, even though she insists she's too old for such things. (When did our little girl grow up? I remember when she used to be small enough for me to pick her her and carry her around the house on my back.)_

_I just...... miss you both. So much._

_I love this life. I do. But I wish it didn't mean being so far away, for so long._

_Luckily, I've got a big campaign planned in the next few weeks. Once it's over, I'll be sure to come straight home to you._

_Wait for me, darling?_

_All my love,_

_-_

A flap at his tent door interrupts him just as he's in the middle of signing his name. He sighs and quickly scribbles it down.

"Sir?" One of the lieutenants (he can't keep track of all their names) is there, looking nervous. "It's the General. He's here, and he wants to speak with you."

"Wonderful," he says, sealing both letters. "Send him in-- and while you're at it, take these to the mews and tell the hawkers to have them delivered to my home."

"Of course, Admiral," the young man (though they all seem young to him, these days) says, bowing and taking the messages.

"Oh, and have someone bring some tea here-- we all know how the general loves his tea." The lieutenant nods, bows again, and leaves.

  


A few minutes later, he and the general are sitting before a low table, sipping tea.

He offers platitudes of conciliation for the older man's recent loss, smirking imperceptibly when the fool shares who he _thinks_ was behind the _absolute tragedy_.

"So, have you reconsidered my offer?" He doesn't really _need_ some washed up old coot coming along on _his_ campaign, but the old man might be of _some_ use somewhere down the line.

"Yes, I accept," the other man says. "It will be an honor to serve as your general. To the Fire Nation!"

"To victory!" He raises his cup, returning the general's toast.

  


Just a few more weeks. A few more weeks until he'll be home, back with Aiko and Xin. He smiles as he stands on his ship, staring out towards the sea, thinking of how wide Xin's eyes will be as he tells her all about his adventures.

This is what he's _meant_ to do. It's his destiny, he _knows_ it.

_Plenty of fathers_ claim _they'd bring their daughter the moon_ , he thinks. _How many can say that they've actually_ slayed _it, though?_  


"My fleet is ready," he says. "Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe."

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: Plenty of war criminals who do horrific things to _other_ people are able to compartmentalize and dehumaize their victims so much, they can do something as horrendous as murdering a _child_ , only to turn around and dote on their own family members without seeing the inherrent hypocrisy involved.  
> I can't imagine all Fire Nation high-ranking officers are abusive at home the way Ozai is. Some must be like Iroh was, before he had his Heel-Face Turn, sending his niece and nephew presents while laughing about burning an entire city to the ground.  
> So (went my over-active imagination) why not Zhao?
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://ljf613.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
